<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest for the Wicked by banorawhites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827464">Rest for the Wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites'>banorawhites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, cid is dragged along for the ride, vincent takes a nap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vincent sits down next to Cid, Cid’s heart is already going haywire, but when Vincent rests his head on the other man’s shoulder and drapes an arm over his waist, Cid thinks it might just burst out of his chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest for the Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly hard to believe I've never written Valenwind before seeing as I've loved them for ages now. First time for everything I suppose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Vincent sits down next to Cid, Cid’s heart is already going haywire, but when Vincent rests his head on the other man’s shoulder and drapes an arm over his waist, Cid thinks it might just burst out of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a long, long day for all of them. Another endless day of trekking, fighting monsters and trying to follow Sephiroth, from sunup to sundown. They’d barely made it to the inn in Kalm before they had all fallen down from exhaustion. Cid could barely keep his eyes open himself, but something about Vincent settling on the bed next to him rather than the other one on the opposite side of the inn room persuaded Cid to keep his eyes open a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up with you?” He asked, voice devoid of the usual grating gruffness that was so often present. He was too tired to care if his voice was softer than usual. Besides, with Vincent this close to him, the last thing he wanted was to make him change his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Vincent gave a noncommittal huff, and Cid was hardly surprised by it. Even before Vincent had sat down next to him, Cid had been able to sense he wasn’t in a talkative mood. Still, Cid had at least wanted to try, to see if he could get anything out of the man before he clammed up. Seemed like he’d missed his mark today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get it. Still, you ain’t gotta do shit now, so you might as well enjoy this.” Cid replied, half-wondering if Vincent could hear his heartbeat as it hammered against his ribcage. He certainly felt Vincent as he shifted slightly, thigh brushing up against Cid’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to bite the bullet and take his chances, Cid lay a hand on Vincent’s hip, guiding the other man into his lap. He loved being able to properly hold him, and in his mind, this was one of the ways to do it. Luckily, Vincent was too tired to make much of a fuss about it, lazily climbing into Cid’s lap. He stayed facing him, meaning he could continue to hide his face in the pilot’s neck, the rough stitching of his denim jacket scratching his face, but he was far beyond caring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This position meant that Cid could wind his arms around Vincent’s waist and hold the man against his chest as best he could, Vincent had to crane his neck a little, but they managed to make it work with a little bit of shuffling around from Cid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settled like that for a while, one of Cid’s still-gloved hands pushing underneath the cape to rub slow circles into Vincent’s back. He took his other hand off Vincent’s thigh to fumble with the buckles, eventually easing the swath of cape off Vincent’s shoulders and letting it fall onto the bed next to them. It was much easier to hug him when he wasn’t hidden under the thick material, even if he was covered in dozens of more layers of leather underneath. It wasn’t like either of them was desperate for skin contact- just being able to have Vincent in his lap was good enough for Cid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m probably going to send your legs to sleep-” Vincent said and made a move to climb off Cid, but Cid’s hands wound their way around Vincent’s waist again and held the other man in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To hell with my legs. I’ll still have ‘em tomorrow. You sit your ass down and get some rest.” Cid replied, practically pushing Vincent back down into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Vincent settled back down against Cid, shutting his eyes. He was tired, incredibly so, and fighting it off just to debate with Cid wouldn’t do either of them any good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, Vincent let sleep overtake him, grip on Cid going lax as he dozed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cid sat still for a few moments, watching Vincent as best as he could without waking him up. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, face devoid of the narrow glare and downturned mouth. Like this, there was every chance you could mistake him for happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, Cid was going soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes before leaning back, settling against the wall. It wasn’t the best position, but he didn’t want to wake Vincent by trying to get them both to lie down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Cid shuts his eyes, he feels Vincent’s breath on his neck, and no matter how much it tickles, he lets him do it because he’s just glad Vincent wants to be this close to him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>